1. Field of the Invention PA1 2. Description of the Related Art PA1 (2) After the die-casting process, the cast body does not possess the threaded bores 131. The threaded bores 131 are drilled through after forming the cast body to permit extension of the screws for fastening the components of the ceiling fan. This results in additional work and expense. PA1 (3) After the die-casting process, cavities may be formed within the cast body, and pock marks, scratches or burrs may be formed on the external surface of the cast body, thereby degrading the appearance of the ceiling fan. PA1 (4) Additional work, such as smoothing, polishing and electroplating is needed to enhance the appearance of the fitting 13. PA1 (5) In order to prevent any unfortunate accident from occurring when casting at high temperatures, extreme precaution must be undertaken, thereby resulting in added cost.
The invention relates to a fitting, more particularly to a fitting for connecting components of a ceiling fan.
FIG. 1 shows a ceiling fan 10 which includes a hanging support rod 11, a motor casing 12 which is connected to one end of the support rod 11 and which encloses a rotating motor therein, a plurality of fan blades 14 connected securely to the rotating motor by means of a plurality of fittings 13, and a control box 15.
FIG. 2 is an enlarged view of the conventional fitting 13 shown in FIG. 1. The fitting 13 is a cast body with a plurality of threaded bores 131 formed therethrough. Zinc is melted in a furnace, generally at a temperature of about 400 degrees centigrade, and is then poured into a mold which has a cavity that conforms with the shape of the conventional fitting 13 to form the latter.
Some of the drawbacks that result with the use of the conventional fitting 13 are as follows:
(1) The components of the ceiling fan are fastened together by the use of the zinc fittings 13, which are relatively heavy and which increase the load of the ceiling fan.